


Magnum Opus

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Hermione concentrates on Ginny the way she concentrates on her homework.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 53





	Magnum Opus

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted Dec 2004. Pre-OotP.

Ginny Weasley has been kissed before. Kisses are predictable, now, at this stage, all clichéd leaning-in scenarios and arms around shoulders, sloppy tongues and mechanical movement, as though the art of kissing is the most exciting thing in the world instead of something really quite dull and ordinary.

So when Hermione captures her mouth, she expects more of the same. But there is nothing rehearsed about this kiss, nor is Hermione kissing her for the sake of it, because it is expected of her. Ginny is being kissed because Hermione wants to kiss her, wants her. It’s a gift, a promise, a declaration.

Feathery kisses along her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, her arms, each kiss a work of art in itself, a task to be attended to not out of duty but out of love. Hands follow, fingertips moving deftly over skin. It is strangely familiar, and then Ginny realises she has of course watched Hermione do this sort of thing before, every time she picks up a quill – the same practised, loving strokes.

If it were anyone else but Hermione Ginny would be rather insulted at the idea of being on a par with schoolwork, but because it is Hermione, she is honoured.

This is an essay being written, the careful yet assured tracing of patterns on her stomach. Hermione is entirely devoted to this, concentrating solely on this one task. She has always been able to focus her attention on one thing at a time, unlike Ginny, who has a hundred and one things running through her mind at any given time –

– at least, that’s the way it works when she isn’t the recipient of Hermione’s attention.

Hermione’s lips curve around a nipple, and her hand slides through a tangle of red curls. Her fingertips dance over Ginny’s clit, maddeningly lightly at first, but by the time Ginny has found the words, has remembered that she has the ability to speak, Hermione has pressed down harder, moving her fingers in a pattern determined entirely, it seems, by Ginny’s breathing. It’s a scientific approach, almost, but this doesn’t offend Ginny – it is not a heartless science, but a tender one, science put to its best possible use, it seems, at this moment, more music than mathematics.

Ginny trembles when she comes, a top grade for Miss Granger, she thinks vaguely. Five points to Gryffindor for such talented fingers, ten points, twenty, fifty.

Hermione kisses her again, two mouths pressed together in that oh-so-ordinary activity, and even though she has been kissed before, and even though she can now say she has been kissed by Hermione before, this one still takes her breath away.


End file.
